Mario and bowser kingdom tour
by crazymario
Summary: after luigi gets kidnapped by a man in a red cape Mario and bowser set off to stop him.
1. intro

**This story starts off at peach's castle**

Where is mario he is supposed to be here by now. peach wondered. ekk bowser is coming we have to leave now princess. Toadsworth yelled. But we need to wait for mario. Peach said. He can catch up with us at pi'illo island later. Toadsworth shouted.

**When peach arrives at pi'illo island**.

Why princess this is a nice surprise what are you doing here. Broque monsieur asks. What do you mean you invited us to come. Peach said (hands him the invitation). We did not send you this it's fake. Monsieur says. But why. Peach wonders. Where is mario then. Broque monsieur asks. He did not make the flight he will be here tomorrow hopefully. Well when he gets here there is something weird that happened. Broque monsieur says. what ? peach asks. Come with me. He tells them.

**Back at peach's castle **

GRR peach is gone wait who's there. Bowser yells. Ahh get back beast. Toadsworth shouts. Well looks like peach left her old bodyguard behind you're coming with me. He says.

**At mario's house**

LUIGI! Mario shouts. What mario. Luigi asks. I got a letter from peach we going to the bean bean kingdom. Mario says. Great i follow mario then i get to peach this is perfect. Bowser says.

This is perfect my fake invitations worked like a charm soon my plan will be complete. Said the mysterious person


	2. kidnapped

**In stardust fields**

Well look who it is It's mario and green stache! Bowser yells. How many times do i have to tell you it's luigi! Luigi screams. Whatever where's peach! He demands. We j.. SHUT UP! Both of you Bowser yells.

**After a short battle**

Oww. bowser complains. Had enough. Mario asks. Noo never where's peach! He yells. Forget that look! Mario says. You're kidding. Bowser said. Crap it's fawful. Luigi says. Yes it was I who made those fake invitations and tricked you to come here. Fawful explained. Wait peach is not here. They all asked. Nope she could not be farther then here now i will have my FURY.

Not if we have anything to say about it. Mario and luigi said. Now is when i ram you. Fawful said.

Taste my light. Fawful said as a bright light blinds all of them. AHH they all scream. I am the leaving with you! Help! Luigi screams. Luigi no! Mario yells. Hey mario we need to stop this guy how about a truce for now. Bowser explains. Sure alright. Mario agrees.

**In another universe**

Bowser were all upset we need a truce. Paper mario said. Uh fine. Paper bowser says. Okay you 2 figure this out i'll go watch the house. Paper luigi says. Ok meet you mario says.

**Later at pi'illo island**

Yeah so this purple spots keep showing up. Dreamburt explains. Oh no i know what this goop is. Peach says. What is it. Dreamburt asks.

**At fawful's lair**

Luigi stays silent. Good I have A prisoner and a new partner. Fawful says. Yes now we have 2 prisoners. Demento says. Let me out! Paper peach yells. Okay i have boredom lock them up. Fawful says.

End of chapter


	3. another kidnapping

Okay where do we start. Mario asks. My castel toadsworth is locked up there. Bowser explains.

If we were not teaming up right now i would have punched you in the face what is wrong with you let's just go.

**Bowser's castle**

Hey toadsworth there you go you're free now TELL US WHERE PEACH demands never to you. Toadsworth says. Toadsworth we need to know please fawful might come after her next. Mario says. Master mario why are you helping that beast he will just betray you i won't say where she is never.. Wait who's fawful. Toadsworth says he kidnapped luigi and he might come for peach next mario says. Ok i tell you she at pi'illo island. He says. Thank you. Mario says. Lets go bowser. Don't tell me what to do. Okay mario let's go. Bowser says. Ok i starting to regret this.

**At pillo island**

So what is this stuff? Starlow asks. It's Dark star dna it's back! Peach says. Wait the goop is disappearing. Dreamburt says. Excuse me new passengers need your help. A guy says. Okay let's go dream but says. You know no one will trust me. Bowser says. Ahh! Bowser gotta tell peach! Wait and he is gone. Mario says. Mario what is bowser doing here. Dreamburt asks. I can explain. Mario says.

**At fawful's lair**

Help! Luigi you're paper slip through the bars. Oh yeah. Paper peach says. ( try to slip through the bars and she gets electrocuted) Ahh ow. She yells. Nice try these bars are electrical. Demento says. Darkness! So very darkness will awaken. Fawful yells. No but how? Luigi says.

**In a cave**

Antasma:.. _Im back!_

**Back in the paper world**

Okay bowser maybe the portal will open again somewhere around here. Paper mario says. Ok but that probably won't happen. Paper bowser says.

**Back at pi'illo island**

Peach bowser is helping me. Mario says. I think it's still dumb to trust him. Peach says. Whatever where should we start. bowser asks. I think you should be starting now as losers. Fawful's says. Fawful! Bowser yells and pushes him. Oww so much pain but i did not come here to fight i come to kidnapping. [a big light comes out of nowhere and knocks everyone out]

[1 hour later] what happened? Mario asks. Fawful happened he got everyone including peach! Bowser yells. First luigi now peach! Now what? Mario wonders. Help! (mumfeld by the bush)

Who's there? He asks. Hey look bowser. (mario pulls starlow out of the bush) thanks mario hello yellow! What happened. Well we don't says. (suddenly a portal opens and sucks all 3 of them in)

**The past princess peach castle **

Hello luigi. Hello mario. Hey what's that baby luigi asks.

[a portal opens with mario bowser and starlow]

Ahh bowser got huge RUN MARIO! [they run way] wait! Come on bowser we need to catch come back here babies. Bowser yells. Ahh baby luigi screams as bowser catches him. Got one. Bowser says. Got him me.. Whatever.

**At fawful's lair**

Haha new lair fawful. Baby bowser says. Wait how do you know him? Peach asks. Shut up none of you're business. Now time for the big event. Fawful says

To be continued


End file.
